Memorias perdidas en el resplandor eterno
by CureWhite13
Summary: "Me llamo Taichi Yagami y vengo a borrar a Sora Takenouchi de mi mente." Las cosas para Tai no han salido bien. Ahora, con su memoria limpia, conoce a una chica que cambia su mundo para siempre. ¿Conoce? Quizás los lazos de su pasado ya se habían entrelazado antes. AU. Taiora.


**N/A: I do not own Digimon. I just make random stories about the characters.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Eterno resplandor de la mente inmaculada.**

"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."

-Haruki Murakami

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó el médico, ordenando sus papeles y dejando una pequeña grabadora sobre la mesa.

El muchacho asintió, su mirada perdida, su cara cansada y con un brillo de desesperación en los ojos.

-Sí... sí. Hágalo antes de que me arrepienta.

-Está bien – concluyó el hombre, pulsando un pequeño botón rojo, haciendo así que se comenzase a grabar la cinta-. Adelante.

El castaño suspiró con cansancio, se restregó las manos, y tras una pausa, habló:

-Me llamo Taichi Yagami y vengo a borrar a Sora Takenouchi de mi mente.

**oOo**

Él no era el tipo de chico que lloraba a la mínima. De pequeño, ni siquiera las peores caídas le hacían derramar alguna lágrima. Pero ahora se encontraba sentado en su coche, llorando como si le fuese la vida en ello. Golpeó el volante con el puño y gimió. Se sentía roto por dentro. La odiaba, odiaba a esa chica... pero no podía vivir sin ella. No se imaginaba una vida en la que esa pelirroja de ojos vivos no estuviese ahí para pincharlo, reírse de él, y quererlo. Y ahora no estaba. Se había ido, desaparecida, durante semanas, para aparecer con _él_. Con otro chico. Después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos. Todo y más. Taichi se hundió en el asiento y se entregó al llanto.

**oOo**

Era un día muy frío, una mañana de invierno especialmente helada. Nevaba con ganas y las calles estaban blancas. Mientras Taichi esperaba al tren en la estación más cercana a su casa en Odaiba, sintió algo en su estómago. Como náuseas. No le apetecía ir a trabajar. Un tren paró frente a él. No era el suyo, pero lo tomó igualmente, y llamó a su jefe para que le disculpase por faltar, ya que tenía un resfriado. Miraba el paisaje, respirando tranquilo, sabiendo que sabía dónde bajar.

Y así fue. Paró en una estación vacía, helada, blanca y que se encontraba a las puertas de un bosque. Mientras subía por la leve cuesta con cuidado de no resbalarse, atisbó una melena pelirroja algo más arriba. Se extrañó, pues no era un lugar al que ir en invierno. Arriba se encontró con una pequeña cabaña que le resultaba familiar, y Taichi pensó que era un gran sitio para ir de campamento. La pelirroja, quienquiera que fuese, era menuda y tenía ojos grandes y vivos. Era muy morena, pecosa, y parecía inquieta. No paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la cabaña, mientras que el chico observó el emplazamiento unos segundos y luego se fue. Abajo, al otro lado de la estación, había una solitaria gasolinera con cafetería. En ella pidió un café y una napolitana enorme, rellena de chocolate, sus favoritas. A los pocos minutos de que él se hubiese acomodado en una mesa junto a la ventana, entró la pelirroja y se sentó en la barra del bar. Se intercambiaron un par de miradas, ella con una pícara sonrisa y él completamente sonrojado.

Su siguiente encuentro fue en el tren de vuelta, una vez ambos habían desayunado y tras volver a mirarse en la estación, a distancia.

Taichi garabateaba en una libreta, pequeñas criaturas sin forma. Nunca se le había dado bien dibujar. Ella estaba sentada unos asientos más adelante, mirando hacia él. Cuando, por enésima vez, sus ojos se encontraron, ella levantó la mano y saludó.

-¡Hola! -dijo con voz firme pero a la vez sencilla. Se levantó y se situó en el asiento de enfrente de Taichi, sonriendo. Él no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla, estudiando sus facciones. Era guapa-. ¿Qué pasa, te ha comido la lengua el gato? Me llamo Sora. Sí, ya sé que significa cielo, no hace falta que lo digas, ya me lo repetían mucho en el colegio. Nos hemos encontrado ya varias veces hoy, parece el destino, ¿no? ¡Oh, qué maleducada, lo siento! -se sonrojó y se sentó sobre sus talones, pues hasta el momento había estado de rodillas, erguida-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh... -Taichi se sentía descolocado ante su locuaz interlocutora-. Ta-Taichi Yagami.

-Ah, ¡bonito nombre! ¿Qué haces? Vaya, dibujar no es lo tuyo, ¿eh? -rió-. Te voy a llamar Tai, suena más jovial, ¿te parece?

Taichi sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisita, que hizo que Sora arrugase la nariz con alegría.

Sora se acomodó al lado del chico y enredó en su bolso de punto de colores, para sacar de él un lápiz afilado. Le cogió el cuaderno a Taichi de las manos y con pocos trazos dibujó una especie de autorretrato caricaturizado.

-Estudio dibujo -aclaró ella-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Odaiba -dijo él tragando saliva-.

-¡Vaya! ¡El destino existe! Yo también.

El resto del trayecto consistió en Sora comentando todo y nada y en Taichi asintiendo, algo anonadado con su autoinvitada compañera de viaje. Poco a poco, Tai se fue soltando, y a mostrarse como solía ser él: pícaro, algo descarado.

-... así que le doy el dibujo, ¡y se echa a llorar! -Sora sacudió la cabeza y ambos rompieron a reír.

-Estás loca, lo sabías, ¿no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

-No sabes conquistar a las mujeres con las palabras. Pero da igual, a mí me has ganado, has tenido suerte.

-Así que te he ganado -Taichi lucía su característica sonrisa de medio lado-. Vaya, ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. ¿No tengo que invitarte a comer? Podría hacerlo, estoy a tiempo, soy un chico tradicional.

Sora pareció pensárselo un momento, claramente exagerando su expresión de duda.

-Mmmm... ¡me parece bien! Una comida, trato hecho. ¿Sabes cocinar?

Tai entrecerró un ojo y sonrió, para luego asentir. A Sora se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Entonces perfecto! Cocinarás para mí, y todo listo. No es que haga mucha falta, ya lo sabes, pero es una bonita idea -volvió a hundir las manos en el bolso. Taichi pudo ver que en él tenía un libro antiguo, de páginas amarillentas; una libreta, probablemente de bocetos; y muchas pequeñas cosas sueltas, collares, baratijas, una bufanda de punto. La muchacha sacó una botellita que de lo que parecía zumo, era espeso y rosado. Dio un trago-. ¿Quieres? Es fresa, con plátano. Mi favorito. Acuérdate, ¿vale?

Taichi asintió, y justo en ese instante, el tren comenzó a frenar. Era Odaiba, su parada. Ambos hablaron hasta llegar a casa del chico, que descubrió que Sora trabajaba a tiempo parcial en una asociación deportiva, organizando clases de fútbol y tenis. Estudiaba diseño, y amaba dibujar.

Cuando llegaron a casa del chico, ella se arrellanó en el sofá con una sonrisa.

-Uhm, me gusta este sitio. Te pega.

-Me alegro -concedió Tai, sentándose a su vez-. Relájate, voy a prepararte la mejor pasta que hayas probado en tu vida.

Pero Sora no se relajó. Mientras Tai hervía la pasta y preparaba la salsa, la pelirroja merodeaba por la cocina, robando trozitos, haciéndole cosquillas al castaño. Al fin, tras casi media hora más de la que debían haber tardado, comenzaron a comer.

-¡Mmm! ¡Ya veo, sabes lo que te dices! -aprobó-. Está delicioso, Tai -sonrió, una sonrisa más triste, melancólica-. Es un sabor familiar, de todos modos. Pero me gusta mucho. Cuando nos casemos, espero que me prepares esto cada semana.

-¿Cuando nos casemos? -Tai rió y se acomodó en su silla. La chica desde luego era directa. Le gustaba-. Todavía nos quedan un par de cosas que hacer antes de casarnos, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuáles? -Sora se limpió con la servilleta y abrió los ojos-.

-¿Conocernos?

-Bah, minucias. Dame dos semanas y estarás colgado.

-No hace falta, no te niego que sea posible...

Y así continuó la velada. Se levantaron y ella se acomodó, acurrucada contra Taichi, en el sofá, mientras él pulsaba el 'play' para ver una película. Era la situación más rara en la que el chico se había encontrado. Una desconocida se le acercaba de repente y estaban en su casa, como si llevasen saliendo meses.

Mientras ella le daba golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo, dibujando con él con suavidad, Tai cerró los ojos y unas imágenes viajaron a su cabeza.

_Un aroma dulce, un tacto suave en su espalda desnuda. Tai se giró para encontrar una nariz pecosa, una melena pelirroja y una dulce y adormilada sonrisa._

La escena cambió.

_Una conversación más, una tarde monótona y aburrida de Sábado. Lo que hacían cada semana se había vuelto rutinario, a pesar de haber comenzado como algo divertido. El cuerpo de __ella estaba tenso contra el suyo, su cabello rojizo despeinado y tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. Habían discutido. Su propia respiración estaba alterada._

Tai abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, sobresaltando a Sora.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh... nada, nada. Me he transpuesto un momento, perdona.

-Vaya, ¡qué descortés! -rió Sora-.

-Perdóneme, alteza. Siento no complacerla.

-Ah, eso lo podemos arreglar. Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, pero una cita estaría bien. ¿En mi casa? Mira, te dejo mi teléfono, ¿vale? -se estiró para recoger su bolso y sacó un rotulador negro. Tomó la mano de Tai y dejó su número en la piel morena del chico-. Llámame esta noche, te daré mi dirección y quedaremos. Si no lo haces, sé dónde vives -entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios, como si estuviese enfadada, simplemente jugando y bromeando. Luego su sonrisa cayó-. Por favor, llámame, ¿vale?

Tai no se pudo resistir a los ojos carmesí de la chica y asintió. Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego, se dio la vuelta y salió.

El chico, pasándose las manos por el pelo, volvió a recordar las extrañas imágenes que había visto antes. ¿Fantasías? No era ese tipo de chico. Pero todas eran con ella, Sora, a quien acababa de conocer. Vaya. Suspiró y se dirigió a recoger los platos, pensando en qué podría pasar en su siguiente cita con la muchacha.

* * *

** N/A 2.0: Este es mi humilde comienzo. Lo hago corto porque si no la historia duraría la mitad. Está basada en Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind y un poquito en 500 days of Summer. Sora es un poco más alocada y directa aquí, pero ya cambiará, ya. Ojalá os guste, a pesar de ser tan breve.**

**Copyright to Toei, and whoever owns both films that inspired this.**


End file.
